Trio Gila
by Hobi hyung
Summary: Mereka bertiga -Seungkwan, Seokmin dan Soonyoung- merencanakan pelarian diri mereka dari sebuah rumah sakit jiwa. Akankah pelarian diri mereka berhasil? Seungkwan; Seokmin/DK; Soonyoung/Hoshi; trio gag; SEVENTEEN; BooSeokSoon


**TRIO GILA**

.

.

Boo Seungkwan

Lee Seokmin

Kwon Soonyoung

.

Genre : humor (failed humour)

Rated : T

Oneshot

.

Desclaimer :

Tokoh milik Tuhan YME, orang tua dan agensi mereka. Aku hanya meminjam nama mereka. Cerita dan alur berasal dari pemikiran aku.

.

.

Selamat membaca!

* * *

Di sebuah rumah sakit jiwa di ibukota Korea Selatan terlihat tiga orang pemuda sedang duduk melingkari meja. Mereka terlihat serius membicarakan sebuah rencana hebat yang akan mereka lakukan. Lelaki bertubuh gempal yang paling muda di antara mereka mengangguk-anggukan kepalanya. Sedangkan lelaki dengan wajah panjang bak seekor kuda menatap lelaki satunya yang berwajah bak seekor _hamster._ Si lelaki _hamster_ terlihat sedang menerangkan perihal apa saja yang harus mereka lakukan.

"Baiklah. Begini rencananya. Aku akan menarik perhatian satpam nantinya." Soonyoung si lelaki _hamster_ mulai menjelaskan. Ia mengungkapkan rencananya akan salto di hadapan si satpam. Sehingga seluruh atensi satpam itu teralihkan pada dirinya.

"Kedua, aku ingin Seokmin yang mengambil kuncinya selagi aku menarik perhatian si satpam." Soonyoung menjelaskan bahwa Seokmin harus mengendap-endap mengambil kunci di pinggang di satpam selagi Soonyoung melakukan salto untuk menarik perhatian satpam.

Perhatian Soonyoung kini beralih ke laki-laki bertubuh gempal. "Nah, kau Seungkwan-ah, aku ingin kau memberikan sentuhan terakhir dari aksi pelarian diri kita bertiga." Soonyoung menatap Seungkwan yang sedang memakan makanannya sambil mendengarkan. "Aku ingin kau melakukan sedikit akrobatik dengan cara melompati dinding kemudian menendang satpam itu."

"Lalu?" tanya Seokmin.

"Habis itu kita kabur. Selesai." Final Soonyoung. "Pokoknya ingat rencana kita itu. harus berhasil, apapun yang terjadi." Soonyoung mengangkat tinjunya ke udara dengan semangat.

"Kalian sedang apa, bapak-bapak?" tiba-tiba suara seorang suster wanita menginterupsi mereka semua yang ada di ruangan putih bak penjara itu.

"Tidak adaaaa." Jawab semua orang yang ada di ruangan itu serempak, tak terkecuali Seungkwan, Seokmin dan Soonyoung.

Ketika suster itu berlalu dari ruangan itu, Soonyoung mengedipkan matanya ke Seokmin dan Seungkwan. "Ingat rencana kita."

-o-

Hari yang ditentukan telah tiba. Mereka bertiga telah bersiap untuk melaksanakan misi pelarian diri dari rumah sakit jiwa itu. Soonyoung mengenakan sebuah topi hitam, Seokmin memakai kacamata besarnya dan Seungkwan sedikit melakukan pemanasan.

"Baiklah, ini rencana kita." Kata Soonyoung kepada Seungkwan dan Seokmin yang berada di kanan dan kirinya. Seungkwan dan Seokmin mengangguk.

Mereka berjalan di koridor rumah sakit dengan angkuhnya. Seungkwan sesekali melakukan gerakan-gerakan yang akan dia lakukan nanti ketika berhadapan dengan satpam. Beberapa orang yang berada di koridor itu menatap mereka takjub, seperti tiga orang terkenal baru melewati mereka.

Langkah mereka bertiga terhenti tak jauh dari pintu keluar. Di sana tidak ada satpam dan pintu terbuka lebar. Mereka bertiga menatap lurus ke depan, memerhatikan pintu keluar itu dalam diam. Kemudian Seokmin berucap.

"Kok satpamnya tidak ada?" Kata Seokmin.

"Pintunya juga terbuka." Ini kata Soonyoung.

"Terus gimana dong?" tanya Seungkwan.

Soonyoung terdiam sesaat. Kemudian salah satu sudut bibirnya terangkat, membentuk seringaian. Ia mengedikkan bahu. "Coba lagi aja besok."

Kemudian mereka bertiga berbalik menuju tempat biasanya mereka menghabiskan hari-harinya. Seungkwan yang terlihat agak kecewa malah melakukan gerak-gerakan menendang. Mereka akan mencoba rencana pelarian diri mereka besok hari… kalau mereka beruntung.

END

.

.

* * *

Cuap cuap penulis!

Apa-apaan ini?! FF apa ini? Wkwkwk

Aku kembali dengan FF BooSeokSoon. Trio gag nya SEVENTEEN yang bikin aku kepingkal-pingkal setiap mereka melucu. Aku terinspirasi membuat FF ini dari sebuah iklan aplikasi di TV, nama aplikasinya H**Q (nama disensor). Hehehe….

Aku sedikit mengembangkan di beberapa bagian cerita agar lebih jelas. Dan kenapa aku menggunakan tokoh BooSeokSoon untuk FF ini? Soalnya pas liat iklan itu aku langsung kepikiran trio gag ini. Kan ada tuh yang badannya gempal, terus yang tubuhnya tinggi sama yang lumayan cerdas disbanding kedua temannya. Nah, aku langsung kepikiran BooSeokSoon karena mereka cocok dengan karakter di iklan itu.

Bagi yang belum paham, bisa liat iklannya dulu di TV. Nama aplikasinya H**Q, itu lhoo aplikasi yang buat nonton film. Kalo yang sudah paham semoga terhibur dengan FF ini hehehe… kalau garing maafkan akuuu /bungkuk 90 derajat/ tapi yah semoga pada terhibur ya. Karena pertama kali aku liat iklan itu langsung ngakak keras2. Duh kok bego banget sih pintu kebuka lebar nggak ada satpam kok nggak langsung keluar aja. Malah nungguin yang ada rintangan. Kalo aku jadi mereka capcus deh kabuuur…

Sekian dariku. Review, saran dan kritik masih dibutuhkan. Untuk review, follow, favorit, saran dan kritik di FF sebelumnya aku berterima kasih banget. Maaf aku tidak bisa membalas satu-satu, tapi review kalian selalu aku baca dan aku jawab melalui hati #eaaa

Arigatou gozaimasu! Gamsahamnida!


End file.
